A Prince Charming On A Black Bike (Fr)
by Tristana702
Summary: En rentrant d'une fête avec ses amies, une Malicia soûle, rentre par accident dans la chambre de Logan au beau milieu de la nuit et des choses se passent. Rogan tout du long ! (Ce passe après X2) [Traduction d'un écrit de Polaris Stella]


Coucou me revoilà avec une seconde traduction sur un Rogan ! J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Merci à Polaris Stella pour son autorisation et comme toujours, vous trouverez son lien sur mon profil !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce petit OS!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un Prince Charmant sur une moto noire**

« Chuuut . » Dit Kitty à voix basse, un doigt devant ses lèvres. « Il ne faut réveiller personne. »

« Alors arrête de parler ! » Répondit Jubilé.

« Fille… Les filles ! On va se faire attraper ! » Dit Malicia en gloussant. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait depuis que Bobby et elle avaient rompu. Elle avait dit non toutes les autres fois où Kitty et Jubilé lui avaient proposé, à cause de ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, elle était déjà sortie faire la fête avec ses amies avant, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de vraiment s'amuser, elle devait toujours faire attention à ce que personne ne lui rentre dedans et ne touche sa peau.

Mais maintenant, l'impensable était arrivé : après des mois de dur labeur et beaucoup d'aide de la part du Professeur, elle était enfin capable de contrôler sa peau ! Elle pouvait vraiment toucher les autres, sans avoir peur de leur faire du mal !

Tout le château était endormi et le Professeur avait donné sa permission de sortir seulement si elles rentraient prudemment, sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs et sans réveiller personne, quand elles rentreraient.

Malicia décida d'enlever ses chaussures à talons, parce qu'ils faisaient en boucan d'enfer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et également parce que ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Elle réussi à enlever la chaussure droite sans trop de problème, mais quand elle essaya d'enlever la gauche, elle oublia de reposer le pied droit au sol et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle n'eut pas si mal que ça, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser à la situation.

« Ouah, tu vas bien Chica ? » Demanda Jubilé en attrapant la main de son amie tombée. C'était la première fois que Malicia avait réellement osé se laisser aller et il était clair que son corps n'était pas habitué à une telle quantité d'alcool, d'autant plus que Jubilé était celle qui l'avait servie.

Malicia continua à glousser et hocha la tête alors que Jubilé l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » Demanda Kitty. Elle était celle qui avait le moins bu, pour être sûre qu'elles rentreraient s'en encombre et en silence. Normalement, Malicia était celle qui s'occupait de ça, mais ce soir là, c'était Kitty qui en avait prit la responsabilité.

« Non, non, non, je vais biiiien. » Malicia insista « Vous deux allez au lit. Je vous vois demain. » Puis elle monta les escaliers, avec une chaussure à la main et l'autre à son pied, mais elle ne fit même pas attention à cela.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le château, elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec ses amies. Ça avait été l'éclate, aucun doute pour cela. Elle avait dansé avec tout un tas de personne sur toutes ses musiques préférées, et elle avait bu trop de verre pour s'être embêter à tenir le compte.

Jubilé avait décidé qu'elle devait présenter Malicia à tous les mecs du bar. Certains d'entre eux étaient vraiment mignons et gentils, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réellement capté son attention. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Ce n'était pas à cause de Bobby. Elle avait tourné la page et ils étaient redevenus amis.

« Oh allez Chica, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un ici, qui a ce qu'il te faut. » Avait dit Jubilé mais Malicia avait juste haussé les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à tous les gars qu'elle rencontrait. Ce n'était pas avant que Jubilé ne lui présente le dernier mec, qui avait des yeux foncés et des cheveux bruns, qu'elle réalisa ce que c'était. Elle avait été tellement choquée, qu'elle n'avait même pas écouté le gars, quand il parlait de lui. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle tenait profondément à lui, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait toujours ce genre de sentiment pour lui…

Malicia ouvrit doucement la porte. Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle en ce moment, alors elle ferma la porte et alla directement au lit. Elle prit seulement à retirer la deuxième chaussure, avant de se recouvrir de la couette.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit avant qu'elle n'entende sa voix derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais là, _darling_ ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir, mais elle était capable de reconnaître sa voix n'importe où. « Oh, salut Logan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est ma chambre, Malicia. »

« Ah bon ? » Elle s'assit à moitié et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité et malgré combien elle était soûle, elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle se rallongea et recommença à glousser. « Oups ! J'imagine que je suis entrée dans la mauvaise chambre. »

« Est-ce que tu es bourrée ? » Il savait qu'elle était sortie avec ses amies, mais pour autant qu'il sache, elle était normalement celle qui buvait le moins, mais maintenant qu'elle était capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs, il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait…

« Ouais ? » Répondit-elle.

Logan soupira et se rallongea à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ne réussisse à retourner dans sa propre chambre alors qu'elle était dans cet état. « Tu vas avoir une gueule de bois d'enfer demain. »

« Probablement. » Dit-elle. Elle se retourna, se qui la fit se retrouver à moitié allongée sur lui. En réalité, il se trouva à apprécier de l'avoir si près de lui, avec ses mains nus sur son torse dénudé. « Ouais. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. De ce que j'ai entendu, une gueule de bois est tout sauf quelque chose qu'on apprécie. »

« Ca en valait la peine. » Répondit-elle. « Tu aurais dû être là-bas. Deux mecs ont commencé à se battre pour Jubilé et elle a embrassé un troisième mec pour les faire s'arrêter. »

« Ca a marché ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Les trois ont fini virés du bar. » Les deux rigolèrent alors qu'ils imaginaient la scène.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent et Malicia réalisa ce que Logan avait dit avant. « Tu n'as jamais eu de gueule de bois, pas vrai ? »

« Tu demandes à un mec qui a besoin de boire 50 bières pour être bourré, merci à son pouvoir de guérison. Nope, je n'ai jamais eu de gueule de bois. »

« Go pouvoir de guérison ! »

« Yep. J'suis vraiment chanceux. » Marmonna Logan en regardant le plafond.

« Tu sais, j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs maintenant. Si tu veux, je pourrais prendre tes pouvoirs de guérison, pendant un court temps, comme ça tu pourrait être capable d'essayer. »

Logan enroula un bras autour d'elle. Ce serait sympa s'il pouvait essayer ça, juste pour un temps, de trainer comme un être humain normal, sans tout entendre et sentir. Et peut-être même devenir bourré après juste quelques verres.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'il devait le faire, pour la sauver et il espérait que ce ne serait plus jamais nécessaire à nouveau. « Merci, Marie. Mais non. Ça t'as prit trop longtemps de te débarrasser de mes cauchemars la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses toute ma merde encore une fois. »

Malicia regarda ses yeux sombres et sourit. Il faisait toujours attention à elle. S'il n'avait pas été là, l'armée l'aurait prise, et Stryker l'aurait utilisé pour ses expériences.

Non, si Logan n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait même pas présente aujourd'hui. Si Logan n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte. Morte d'avoir été la batterie de la machine de Magneto. Elle se souvenu combien elle avait été effrayée, à ce moment là. Et elle se souvenue d'avoir vu Logan sauter devant elle, pour la sauver.

« Hey. Marie ? A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Logan, la ramenant au présent.

« Je ne t'ais jamais remercié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Me remercier ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir sauver la vie. Je serais morte si tu n'avais pas été là Logan. » Dit-elle. Sans même y penser, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. « C'est plutôt amusant. Tout comme les autres filles, j'avais l'habitude de rêver du Prince Charmant, chevauchant un magnifique cheval… Qui savait que le mien, chevaucherait une moto noire à la place ? » Et puis, elle laissa ses lèvres rencontrer les siennes.

C'était supposé être un léger baiser de remerciement. Mais à la place, Logan ne fit pas que répondre à son baiser. Il entoura son second bras autour d'elle, et roula pour être au dessus d'elle. Le baiser ne fit que devenir plus passionné à partir de ce moment, avec sa langue qui jouait savamment avec la sienne. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, pour le tenir le plus près possible d'elle, alors que ses mains commencèrent à penser à bouger. Sa bouche se déplaça jusqu'à son cou, tandis qu'elle gémit de plaisir. Cela allait vraiment se produire.

Mais soudainement, elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

« Logan… Logan laisse moi me lever ! Logan il faut que j'aille au… »

Logan comprit finalement le message et s'enleva d'au dessus d'elle.

Marie se précipita dans la salle de bain et Logan entendu le bruit de Marie en train de vomir dans les toilettes. Après un moment, elle revenu, ne semblant pas aussi fraiche qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne me sens pas si bien… » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle marcha à travers la pièce et s'allongea à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos. « J'suis désolée » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ne le sois pas Chérie. » C'était probablement pour le mieux de toutes façon. Elle était soûle, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit qu'elle pourrait regretter le lendemain matin. Ils étaient de bons amis et il ne voulait pas qu'une erreur commise à cause de l'alcool ne ruine cela.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'imaginais faire l'amour avec le mec que j'aime vraiment. » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même mais l'ouïe fine de Logan entendit la phrase quand même.

« Attends, tu m'aimes, de cette manière ? » Demanda-t-il.

Marie ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était devenue très calme, et Logan réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Il remonta la couette sur elle. « Je t'aime aussi, Marie » Murmura-t-il, avant de se recoucher et de s'endormir à son tour.

o*o*o

Malicia avait une horrible migraine quand elle se réveilla, sans parler à quel point elle se sentait nauséeuse. Sans ce poser de question sur le pourquoi vu ce qu'elle avait bu la veille…

Elle se retourna, pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre et regarda le réveil digital sur la table de nuit. Les nombres rouges indiquaient qu'il était 13h34. Attendez…

Son réveil montrait des chiffres verts. Ce n'était pas son réveil. Ce n'était même pas sa chambre !

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, et même si sa vision était un peu flou, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était dans la chambre de Logan. « Logan ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, mais personne ne répondit. Il n'était pas là.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la lumière du jour et elle remarqua que sa robe de chambre était posée au bout du lit. Logan était probablement aller la chercher pour elle, et ce n'était pas la seule chose : elle regarda de nouveau la table de nuit et remarqua un verre d'eau, deux pilules blanches et une note. Elle attrapa le bout de papier et reconnu l'écriture de Logan :

 _« Bonjour darling, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de cela. »_

Malicia avala les médicaments et mit la robe de chambre (elle remarqua au passage qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements de la veille) avant de sortir pour aller dans sa propre chambre, où elle prit une douche. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre autre chose que la tenue qu'elle mettait habituellement la nuit et sa robe de chambre puis elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine.

Le château était pratiquement vide. Même si on était samedi, Tornade et les autres professeurs avaient emmené les plus jeunes étudiants dans une sorte de voyage dans une autre école pour la journée, ce qui signifiait que seuls les étudiants les plus âgés, Piotr et Logan étaient restés. Ce qui faisait que le château était merveilleusement tranquille.

Logan était le seul présent dans la cuisine, quand elle descendit. Génial…

« Bonjour, Belle au Bois Dormant. » Dit-il.

« B'jour » Marmonna-t-elle, même si vous pouviez difficilement appeler ça un marmonnement.

« Tu veux de la bière ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois en lui tendant celle qu'il était en train de boire.

« Beurk… Non. » Répondit-elle. Elle ravala et essaya d'ignorer la nausée. A la place, elle alla jusqu'à l'évier et prit un verre d'eau.

« Bien, j'imagine que tu en as eu assez la nuit dernière, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, le même sourire toujours sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, les médocs devraient faire effet un moment ou un autre. »

« J'espère. » Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment poser la question mais elle désirait tout de même savoir : « Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillée dans ton lit ? »

« Tu ne te souviens plus ? Tu étais tellement soûle la nuit dernière, que tu es entrée dans ma chambre au lieu de la tienne, je n'ai pas le cœur de te virer. »

« Vraiment ? » Ce n'était pas _si_ terrible. Elle avait eu peur que quelqu'un ne l'ait appelé la veille, parce qu'elle était tellement soûle qu'elle ne pouvait même pas marcher ou parler correctement, ou alors qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une flaque de son propre vomit. « Désolée pour ça. »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ça ? »

« Non… La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que je buvais et dansais et buvait encore plus. » Elle se rappelait également que Jubilé avait essayé de lui trouver un mec, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devait le mentionner maintenant.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Je ne suis même pas sûre de comment je suis rentrée à la maison… » Le regard qu'il lui envoya la fit s'arrêter. Il y avait clairement quelque chose dont il voulait qu'elle se souvienne. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Logan avait à l'origine décidé qu'il ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux, à moins qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même, au cas où elle aurait souhaité que rien ne se soit passé, mais puis-ce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas… Il eut le sentiment qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Logan, s'il te plait dis moi. » Le supplia-t-elle.

« Et bien, nous avons eu une conversation tranquille. En premier, tu m'as dit que certains gars se sont battus pour Jubilé et ont fini par se faire virer. Et après tu m'as demandé, si j'avais déjà eu une gueule de bois et tu as offert de me prendre mes pouvoirs pour que je puisse essayer. »

« S'il te plait dit moi que je n'ai pas… »

« Non. J'ai refusé l'offre. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre ? » Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas regardé comme ça, si il n'y avait eu que cela.

« Et bien… Tu as commencé à parler du fait que tu ne m'avais jamais remercié pour t'avoir sauver. Tu m'as appelé ton… heu… Prince Charmant sur une moto noire ? Et après tu m'as embrassé. »

Les yeux de Malicia s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint rouge. Elle rechercha pour le moindre signe dans ses yeux qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner mais elle réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se releva et sortit de la cuisine.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » L'appela-t-il.

« Je retourne au lit ! Dans le mien ! »

Logan pensa à la suivre, puis il décida que c'était mieux s'il lui laissait un peu de temps. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait et que lui l'aimait elle. Une part de lui l'avait toujours su.

C'était vrai qu'il avait essayé de sortir avec Jean avant qu'elle ne meurt, mais une semaine ou deux après sa mort, il se trouva à passer à autre chose et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. C'était l'idée de cette sexy tête rousse qu'il avait aimé et le fait qu'elle était la copine de Scott, n'avait fait que renforcer son désir de l'avoir. Scott était le chef des X-Men, Logan avait immédiatement sentit cela, quand il était venu ici pour la première fois, et son instinct bestial lui avait donné envie de se battre avec lui, et de prendre sa place en tant que mâle alpha.

Après quatre heures, Logan décida que Marie avait eu assez de temps pour digérer ce qui c'était passé. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et toqua.

« Dégage, Logan ! » L'entendit-il dire, mais comme il n'était pas le genre d'homme à suivre les ordres, il entra de toute façon.

Marie s'était entièrement cachée sous sa couette.

« Est-ce que tu vas sortir de là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » Répondit-elle.

« D'accord. » Marmonna-t-il et il referma la porte. Puis il alla jusqu'à son lit. « Si tu ne sors pas. J'ai juste besoin de venir moi-même. ». Il s'assit sur le lit, au dessus de la couette.

« Logan, s'il te plait. » Dit Marie. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi embarrassée. « C'est assez horrible comme ça ! »

« Oh, allez, _Darling_ ! » Rigola Logan. « Ca ne peut pas être _si_ terrible que ça d'embrasser le mec que tu aimes. »

La couette fut immédiatement enlevé et révéla le visage choqué de Marie. « Quoi ?! »

Elle avait repensé à la nuit précédente et elle avait commencé à se souvenir de certaines choses, parmi celles-ci, le fait qu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Logan. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais pas comme elle l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher ça.

« Tu me l'as dit hier soir. » Dit-il.

Malicia remit la couette au dessus de sa tête et se détourna de lui. « C'est juste génial ! » L'entendit-il dire. « Je confesse mes sentiments pour toi et je te force à… »

« Attends. » Dit Logan. Il attrapa la couette et l'enleva pour voir son visage. « Qui a dit quelque chose à propos de forcer ? »

Elle se retourna et regarda une nouvelle fois ses yeux sombres. « Tu as dit que je t'avais embrassé. »

« Oui. Embrassé. Ça aurait été forcé seulement si j'avais dit non et que tu avais continuer à essayer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à moitié, son corps supporté par ses coudes. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu m'as embrassé et je t'ai embrassé en retour. »

Marie ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. « Tu as répondu à mon baiser ? Pourquoi ? »

Logan caressa sa joue et remit doucement une mèche derrière son oreille. « Parce que je t'aime, autant que toi tu m'aimes. » Il se rapprocha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser plein de passion.

« Je t'aime Logan. » Dit Marie, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Marie. »

Ils restèrent là, le reste de la journée, passant leur temps, dans le lit de Marie.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Reviews ?


End file.
